The present invention relates to 2-substituted-1-(1-imidazolyl)propyl aryl sulfides, sulfoxides and sulfones which have fungicidal activity.
In a world which has an ever-increasing population which is dependent for food on an ever-decreasing amount of arable land, it is important to develop agents which may help increase crop yields. For example, fungicides may increase crop production by protecting crops from destruction by fungi, including plant fungal diseases.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 29 08 378 discloses 1,2,4-Triazolyl-2-propanol derivatives which are active as fungicides.